


Full Moon

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Haddonfield, Jake is just a big old puppy, Post-Entity, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: A gift for a friend on Discord. <3Laurie didn't know Jake was a werewolf until that first full moon together outside of the Entity's realm.





	Full Moon

When Laurie first found out that Jake was a werewolf, it was by total and complete accident. He was usually calm, complacent, docile really... He never lost his temper as far as she was aware. Not even back when they had been trapped in the Entity’s horrible realm. Believe you me, there were plenty of times where he could have gotten angry and lashed out, but he never did. In fact, where the others got angry, he just shrugged it off.

But that first time, that first full moon since they escaped, he was extremely hostile to everyone around him, especially Laurie. It wasn't a secret to anyone around the small town of Haddonfield that Laurie and Jake were a couple, so it came as no surprise when they noticed how upset Laurie got at his sudden hostility towards her. When Laurie tried to confront him about it, wanting to know what was wrong, he ran off.

He had forced himself to hide among the dark trees of the woods surrounding the edges of the town, Laurie was sure of it. The longer he stayed in those woods, the more and more worried that the girl became. She knew that he wanted to be alone, that he took great solace in being in the woods where he had lived for years long before they met one another, but the longer he was gone, the more she felt the urge to go and try and find him, to make sure that he was alright. When she finally couldn't take it anymore, she went out in search of him.

It took her several hours to find him. It had gotten dark, the full moon looming high up in the sky.

Even then, she didn't know it was him right away.

The thing that gave him away was the number of birds resting on his large, fluffy form. She only knew of one person that all birds seemed to be completely calm around, and that was Jake Park. There was no two ways about it.

"Jake...?" Laurie questioned quietly, hesitantly. She knew that there was no way that the huge beast curled up on the ground in front of her could have been her boyfriend, but... she just knew. She wasn't sure how she could tell aside from how calm the birds were on and around him, but she just knew that it just had to be him. Besides, wolves did _not_ get that big… Did they? No, surely not. "Jake, is that you?"

The large wolf lifted his head slowly, looking at the woman. He immediately growled, slowly standing with fur bristling angrily. The birds that had been resting on his body and around him took off into the air, startled now that Jake was up. The way he regarded her… It was almost as if he was asking her what she thought she was doing, being there, angry in the way he silently asked it.

"Jake, calm down. I-it's okay," the girl said softly, slowly approaching the male. Every step she took, though, he took one back. She stopped, holding up her hands to show that she didn’t have anything to hurt him with. "Is... Is this why you were so hostile today? You... You could have just said-."

Jake's growls grew in volume, his ears drawing back.

Laurie's eye twitched, but she knew that she would have to take this nice and slow if she wanted to calm him down. It was more than apparent that Jake was not happy about her learning his secret. "It's okay. It's okay, Jake," she said softly, keeping her voice low and even now. "I was worried about you. You were gone so long. I... I know it's just our first month out of _that_ place, so I obviously wouldn't know about this, but... I want you to know that I don't think of you any differently." She gave a small smile as his growls seemed to die down. "I always called you my big teddy bear, but I guess you're more of a big teddy wolf, huh?" The growling stopped, replaced with a snort.

It was a bit of a shitty joke, wasn't it?

"Come on, Jake. Come here, won't you?"

Jake hesitated before approaching her slowly, his muscles going taught before relaxing with every step. Once he had gotten close enough, he bowed his head to her, looking up at her with those big, beautiful dark eyes of his. As if trying to see what she might down now that he was close to her.

The blond was gentle, placing her hand on top of his head. She stroked his dark brown fur soothingly. It was so soft… She guessed that was why he took so long in the shower all the time. He had to keep himself nice and clean to get this soft. "There we go. See? I told you, it's okay." Laurie offered the male a warm smile before planting a warm kiss on top of his head. A big, long tongue suddenly and immediately met her face, licking up from her chin to her forehead, leaving her face a sudden slobbery mess.

It… It would be a lie if Laurie wasn’t a little grossed out. Only a little though.

Butt up in the air now and head lowered with his tongue out, Jake suddenly seemed very excited. His tail wagged a millions miles a minute as he jumped around the girl before pouncing her, knocking her down to the ground, licking her face over and over happily. Now that his secret was out and Laurie hadn’t pushed him away, he couldn’t help it. He was incredibly happy.

"O-okay, okay! S-stop!" laughed the blond, smiling as she received the happy licks of affection. A loud, "Oof!" escaped her when Jake laid on top of her, completely flat with his large, fat paws on either side of her body, panting excitedly and happily. She chuckled and stroked his head. "You're still a teddy bear. Just in wolf form," she teased, unable to help herself.


End file.
